


Smutember 2020-Long Distance

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breasts, Camping, Erections, F/M, Filming, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: While out camping, Danny sexts Sam
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 19
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020-Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon Written for smutember

Camping, Danny decided, sucked. His mother was in the next tent over, he hurled alone in his tent, tapping at his cell. He sent a text to his girlfriend.

Danny: Miss you. 

Sam: Miss you too. How’s camping?

Danny: Awful. Wish you were here. 

Sam: What would you do with me if I was there?

Danny: Hug and kiss you

Sam: That all?

Danny: ?

Sam: I grind my ass on your crotch

Danny: !

Sam: Does it feel good?

Danny was starting to get hard. 

Danny: Yes

Sam: and…

Danny: I grab your boobs

Sam: Well, I didn’t fall in love with you for your word play.

Danny frowned. He was losing her. He was gonna pull out the big gun. He unzipped and pulled down his pants, letting his erection flop around in the open air. He snapped a pic of his dick laying across his abs. 

Sam: Now that’s why I fell for you. How’s this?

Attached to the text was a photo of her sticking her tongue out, making a stupid face, topless. Her dark brown nipples showed against her light ivory skin. Her right tit was adorn with Purple jeweled piercing. 

Danny: I gently message them while I take a nipple in my mouth. 

Sam: That’s my boy. I start working your shaft. 

Danny: I take off your pants. I stick my fingers in there.

Sam sent a picture of her naked fingering herself. 

Sam: Oh yeah.

Danny was jacking off furiously. He was so close. He got an idea. Turning on the camera on his phone, Danny aimed it at his dick. He filmed himself cum, firing his seed into the dirt. His musky voice grunted as he did it.

Danny: For you

A moment passed. He waited breathlessly for his girlfriend’s reply. His phone dinged. Sam had sent a video of her own. 

He heard her voice gasping as she worked her clit. He saw her cum, her juices spraying out of her pussy. 

Sam” Love you.

Danny: Love you too


End file.
